Pretend Couple
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Drew had always been contented giving May roses. When May asked him to be her pretend couple partner just to eat as much cake as she could, it was a chance for him to show that he wasn't just merely giving her roses on normal occasions, that he felt something even more serious than attending his own precious hair every morning. CONTESTSHIPPING!
1. Chapter One: A Deal's a Deal

**A.N**: First of all imma greet, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACH (A.K.A. stock-parker-dog)! This fanfic I wrote is for you, you awesome friend you ;P Hope you're having a great time :3

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

><p><strong>A Deal's A Deal<strong>

Drew Hayden was never the type to be unfashionable and uncool. He was _always_, I repeat, _always_, charming, sweet, charismatic, romantic, cool, attractive and always in fashion every minute of every day since he started, well, being charming, sweet, charismatic, romantic, cool, attractive and always in fashion.

Most probably after puberty buffed him out.

As his famous catchphrase would go 'You are what you eat'. Then he would always follow it up with 'But I clearly didn't remember eating a sexy beast this morning.' Couple it up with his signature hair flick and smirk then **_BOOM_**, nosebleed from all his fangirls.

Everywhere.

Though the catchphrase was partially true, celery was his favorite vegetable after all. And 'sexy celery' didn't sound charismatic or cool enough for his media debut.

Nor did 'seductive lettuce'.

If anyone could topple that 'sexy beast' which was Drew Hayden, it was no other than Maybelle Maple.

His secret love of his life.

For someone who claims that he's too beautiful for anyone to have, he easily gets flustered by the simplest gesture of a mere plain girl.

_"Drew, thanks for your help with my Science assignment last week."_

_ "Don't thank me January, it's not like I really enjoyed our alone time together at your room for three hours and thirty-six long minutes. I'll have you know that in that period of time, I wasn't nervous or anxious thinking that the situation was somehow romantic. And I slept very soundly the night after that. Or the nights after that."_

_ "Oh okay? That was, uhh, strangely detailed."_

_ " Oh, Iforgottofeedmydogthismorningbye!"_

Then he bailed out as fast as he could. Honestly he didn't have a dog, he owned a cat. He just panicked really badly.

When she said that she wanted to meet the dog he mentioned, he wanted to buy one so badly immediately. But since he didn't have any money, he changed the identity of his cat, which was originally named 'Jeremy', to 'Dog'. It took an awful lot of explanation that he didn't actually have a dog but a cat _named_ 'Dog', but thankfully May bought it without any skepticism.

So was he able to tell her that he liked her? Sadly, no. It's not that he didn't have any confidence about his looks and charms. He just couldn't admit himself to do such. He panicked easily, therefore he settled by giving her roses.

Even that simple act took a lot out of him.

_"Drew? Is this rose for me?"_

_ "No April! Why would I give you a rose for exactly any romantic and passionate reason? It's for, uhm, uhh, doing a good job on that Math exam."_

_ "But I failed."_

_ "I mean the English exam."_

_ "But the exam is still next week."_

_ "Then it's an advance prize gift of some sort! Jeez you're so persistent June, just take it."_

Then he would walk away steaming with embarrassment.

When he thought it wouldn't go any more embarrassing, the situation would always hit him with a big bold 'challenge accepted' slap in the face.

He had sometimes dreamed of it but never in real life would he experience it with May –a date.

Just as he barely escaped after giving her another rose, May grabbed his shirt and told him that she wanted to eat at this new café that opened.

"Drew! They're having this limited edition sale!" May stated as she tightened her grip on his shirt. "It's a buy-one-take-one for every couple!" She added.

"September! I know I could be a wonderful boyfriend." Drew's reddening face was betraying his confident act. "But sadly I'm not _your _boyfriend, or anyone's boyfriend for that matter."

"I know that." She replied thoughtfully. "I just thought that we could pretend and eat as much cake as we could."

Deep inside Drew willed himself so much from hugging her tightly while screaming 'Brilliant idea Maple! Eat as many cakes as we could and plus it's a date!' but his inner tsundere just got the better of him.

"No, we shouldn't do that June, are you stupid? That's like cheating."

Somehow he was waiting for her to blow up since he was calling her names again, but she didn't. She really was serious about those cakes.

May let go of her grip on his shirt. "You're right. It wouldn't be fair." She replied. "But I really wanted to eat that Chocolate Raspberry Truffle, Toasted Almond Cake and that Cappuccino and Chocolate Buttercream."

"That's, that's too bad, I guess."

May then suddenly gleamed a determined look and fisted the air. "I'll go ask Brendan!"

"You got yourself a deal!" Drew suddenly interrupted her as she was about to sprint outside the door of their classroom.

"Really?! You're agreeing?" May grinned at him.

Drew tried to suppress his raveling emotions and darted his look away from her beautiful sapphire gems.

"I, uhm, just also happen to like, uhh, that choco berry muffle cake." He lied. "And that third cake you mentioned." He added lamely.

"Yey! Thanks Dre-"

"Hold it!" He raised his index finger at her. "You definitely owe me for this." He stated in a serious tone before walking away and leaving her inside the classroom.

"Of course! Bye!" May waved at him before he finally disappeared by the stairs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, a date with Maple! Gotta buy new shoes, new clothes, new perfume, new shampoo, new hairspray." He mumbled to himself before he realized something that horrified him very greatly. "This is my first date! I don't know what to wear!" He stopped walking and sulked by the third set of stairs. "Oh I know! I'll have Gary, Ash, and Paul teach me about these date stuffs."

"Gotta look fashionable, gotta look cool, gotta look charming, gotta look smooth, gotta look slick."

Meanwhile.

May happily skipped out of the room. "Unlimited cake here I come!" She said in a sing-sang voice. "Bavarian Mint Supreme, White Pistachio Marble Cake, Cherry Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter Fudge Torte…" She continued.

"Oh wait." She paused and thought for a while. "I need to think of what to wear for tomorrow."

"Well who cares!" She squealed before running down the stairs. "Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: That's it for chapter one. Honestly I was gonna write something longer than this if only I wasn't heavily bombarded with school works. Oh life. And plus I'm doing that NaNoWriMo challenge this month, so I may not upload any new story for now ahuhu. Happy Birthday once again to my awesome friend Rach! FFn would never be a livelier place without you ahaha stay awesome!

..Kicks!


	2. Chapter Two: A Disaster in Disguise

**A Disaster in Disguise**

Drew thought he had a couple more days to prepare, but he was stupid enough to just walk away yesterday, never asking when the exact date of their 'date' would occur.

But who could blame the guy, he was already past his limits.

So he was pretty much shocked out of his sanity early in the morning receiving a text from his brunette crush that she was already waiting outside the door of his house.

**Good morning Drew! We have to go like immediately, it's already 8 **** :) and I'm hungry.**

On a normal uneventful day, an early good-morning text from May would have been a perfect way to start a day. But the story here was completely different.

Not uneventful, not even normal – today was their date. Today?! That text might have well said 'Good morning! Time to be anxious about everything!'

Unluckily, he wasn't aware of that very important and life-deciding information about the exact date. When was he ever lucky when it came to May anyway?

**June! Just wait there! I'm still feeding Jeremy.**

He quickly scrambled out of bed and went to take a bath. Despite what he texted, he doubt if he could still find time to feed his cat, he still had to do his hair and carefully pick out his clothes and other miscellaneous things.

Wait, Jeremy?

Realizing his mistake, he got out of the bathroom fast wearing only a green towel wrapped around his lower half with a little bit of shampoo still sticking out of his hair.

**I mean Dog, our cat named 'Dog'. Don't mind that 'Jeremy' it's not his previous name or anything.**

After pressing the send button, he quickly went back. He was still not used calling him 'Dog'. It was just plain ole inappropriate. So he might _never_ get used to it.

In a matter of time, he was out of his house in twenty minutes. Eight minutes fixing his hair, ten minutes picking out his clothes and two minutes for other things. Amazing, considering that was forty minutes earlier than his usual time. Especially doing his hair, or picking out his clothes.

"December! If only you informed me that-" His jaw remained hanging when he saw May standing at the front porch of his house.

He was wearing a plain red knee-length one-piece dress, a wedge sandal with intricate black and red wavy patters. The sight was so stunning the Drew almost forgot to breathe.

That was the moment Drew finally understood what 'breathtaking' meant.

It was rare to see her with her straight caramel hair down, unlike on normal occasions. But with her hair like that, he doubted if he placed an adequate amount of time doing his. As a matter fact, it was his first time seeing her hair like that. He never knew it reached past her shoulders.

Beautiful.

"Informed you that?" May broke his trance, coming over to him.

He had the sudden urge to scream 'Don't come near me you beautiful creature! I might faint!' but willed himself enough confidence and arrogance.

"Nothing." He answered as he continued locking his door. "You look good, I mean a bit better than the usual I see you." And he badly wanted to add 'And could I please have my breath back?'

"Really?!" May squeaked. "I just went random with these by the way."

It seemed that Drew wasn't able to hear her, because of course he would have raged how she was able to pick out clothes that perfectly complemented her without breaking a sweat while he tried so hard picking out which shirt would look fine on him; either the blue spotted one or the plain white one.

By the way, in the end he decided to go with a plain purple shirt topped with a blue unbuttoned polo, black jeans and red sneakers.

_Damn, she really had outdone herself. I could have done better if only I had enough time._

So he was pretty much busy over thinking why he wasn't able to hear her.

After a thirty-minute bus ride, they walked along the busy sidewalk of Petalburg City.

Happiness and excitement plastered boldly on May's face, while anxiety and nervousness was on Drew's face. Ever since yesterday with May asking him to be her pretend couple, those two traits had become quite the bestfriends in him.

The whole situation looked much like a rain on a sunny day.

Drew heard May muttering out cake flavors in a sing-sang voice.

"S-so, uhh, who told you about that limited edition sale?" He asked, trying to start a conversation as they walked.

May paused her singing. "Solidad." Then she continued.

"Oh, okay." He bowed down and took interest at his red sneakers. When she mentioned Solidad, Drew somehow felt a knot twisted in his stomach.

Clearly not a good sign.

"In fact." May continued. "It was Solidad, who told me to invite you with me."

"WHAT?!" His voice came up unexpectedly high. He stopped walking. Then he cursed as he cupped his mouth immediately after attracting some unwanted attention nearby.

"Mommy, that guy screamed like my younger sister." A boy, no older than ten, tugged at the skirt of his mother.

"Come now sweetie, he sounds way girlier than your younger sister." Then the pair disappeared by the thick crowd.

"Hey! That was not intended!" Drew glared at them. "I'm gorgeously manly!"

The he turned to May. "And why would she want you to invite me?"

"She said something about dating you being a good idea." She awkwardly scratched her cheek. Then Drew's face twisted in deep horror. He couldn't believe Solidad told May that he liked her. He was betrayed! After that oath they took not to tell each other's secret.

But it was more like _his_ secrets. Gosh darn it.

"But I'm not sure Drew, really." She then chuckled. "I was just excited about that limited edition sale." She grinned.

Of course, we're talking about The Great Maybelle Maple.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him to the café about two blocks ahead.

"Good morning!" A familiar coral-haired lady in a frilly black and white maid outfit greeted them.

And Drew felt ten more knots twisted in his gut, or was it fifteen more? He definitely knew the lady.

"We would like to avail to that limited sale edition you have." May answered happily.

"So you two are a couple?" She smiled and gave Drew the best-winggirl-ever-thank-me-later wink.

But to Drew it was just a not-good-you're-definitely-screwed- bwa-ha-ha-ha wink.

"Yes!" May quickly replied.

"Could you prove it?" The lady asked.

Drew wasn't able to say anything at the moment. He was just so shocked at everything that he couldn't find the words to say. Or _any_ words to say for that matter.

"Uhm." May then linked her arms with Drew's arms. "This!"

"Now you really do look like a couple." The lady smiled sweetly then gestured them to go past the sliding doors.

"But I'm afraid you'd have to do something better than that to avail to our limited edition sale dear costumer."

"Something better?" May pondered. "Of course we can prove it that we're a genuine couple with years of experience!"

"I would love to see that." She chuckled as she pointed to a table where May and Drew sat. "I'll be back. Once you've proven to me that you two are _really_ a genuine couple with years of experience, the limited edition cake sale is all yours to avail."

At this point in time, Drew was starting to regret sharing passionate information about his daydreams with May to Solidad. Such as kissing her, cuddling, walking hand in hand along the seashore, exchanging monthsary gifts, May doing his hair every morning, exchanging good-night and good-morning messages and many more passionate and romantic stuffs.

He promised her that he would confess one day, and that was like three years ago. Or was it four? Five? He was no longer sure.

Solidad was definitely fed up waiting.

He never calculated that she could even come up with this level of matchmaking plan.

He was so screwed, beautifully screwed to be more accurate.

And with that 'genuine couple with years of experience.' May just blurted out, it was making the whole situation hell worse that he could no longer imagine what kind of unbearable ordeal they would have to go through.

And seeing May's oblivious and eager smile was far from helping.

"Cake! Lots and lots of cake Drew! All for me to have! I mean us!"

He didn't even know how she wasn't able to recognize that the one that attended them was Solidad.

"Doesn't she look familiar? Anyway it doesn't matter! Cake!"

Dammit Maple.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Second chapter check!ahaha I enjoyed writing this, so hopefully you readers also enjoyed reading it. Honestly I never imagined or planned to have Solidad play a role, a _very _important role, but I found it amusing so it's cool,xD  
>Reviews will be highly appreciated :D<p>

...Kicks!


	3. Chapter Three: Now a Santa in Disguise

**A.N:** Hello guuuuys! I'm so sorry this update came very late, life just KO'd me really hard. Anyway hope you enjoy this last chapter! Yey it finally ends!

* * *

><p><strong>Now a Santa in Disguise<strong>

"My girlfriend and I would like to avail your special limited edition sale."

"Certainly lovely costumers, right away." A male waiter dressed in the black and white butler uniform gestured the new costumers over a table two meters away from Drew and May's table.

Solidad then came back from what it seemed to be the kitchen of the store.

"Why can't you just let us avail your limited edition sale immediately just like those two?" Drew asked as Solidad came over their table. "You know, like we don't have to do this ludicrous idea that only you out of the other waiters and waitress here seemed to have knowledge of."

Solidad then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the table. Drew looked back thinking that May would hopefully protest that this 'unknown' lady was somehow flirting with her 'boyfriend', but she was just too busy looking at the different flavored cakes on the menu she was holding.

Tsk.

"Come on just play along will you." Solidad whispered, making sure it was out of May's earshot. "I'm doing you an unregrettable favor of a lifetime here." She winked.

Drew wasn't sure if 'unregrettable' was the correct and proper word for it, heck he didn't even know if 'unregrettable' was even an actual word.

"You're not really going to make us.." Drew gulped silently. An embarrassment slowly bulldozed past his cheeks.

Solidad winked for the second time.

"Oh god…"

Then Solidad pushed him back to his seat.

Just as Drew was about to say something about leaving the store and making up a perfect and well-thought excuse about forgetting to feed his twelve hungry pet chameleons or that his stomach just ached for no goddamn and logical reason, May grabbed his wrist this time.

"You're not gonna leave are you?" She harshly whispered, making sure it was out of Solidad's earshot. "We have already come this far! I'm not gonna let you ruin the chance! Get it Grasshead?!"

"You actually don't know anything about what couples do, do you?" He asked.

"Of course! You know I haven't had any boyfriend before." She answered casually. "As if that highly matters right now." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh god…"

"Just stay cool okay." May lightly pushed him back to his seat. "I'll take care of this." She winked. "Sweetheart."

At the words May just said, Drew's knees started to buckle. He had never been this thankful before to a chair in his ungrateful-to-chairs life.

"This is so not good for my heart." He whispered to himself. He no longer have any idea what to decide anymore, to flee from this heart-bursting situation or just let himself be slain by the strong urge of love strangling him. And there's only so much he could take.

This was certainly, without a doubt, unhealthy for his heart.

"Okay then." Solidad took out a piece of paper from the pocket of her skirt. And Drew's eyes enlarged at the length of the thing. It must have been five to six inches long.

"Oops, wrong paper." Solidad put it back inside her pocket. "There we go." She pulled out another paper about three inches longer than the first.

_Holy!_

"First of all." Solidad started as she unfolded the paper. "What kind of romantic thing does this man do to you?" She adoringly eyed May.

"Well, uhm," May stuttered, darting her eyes towards the floor in embarrassment. "He gives me roses almost everyday." She chuckled, a definite blush visible on her face.

"That is so cute!" Solidad squealed. "I am now twenty percent convinced!"

_May find it romantic all along? For real? So I've been successful all along trying to hint her that I like her? That she knew all along that my purpose was something romantic and passionate even with those retarded and poorly-prepared reasoning?_

Then May stole a glance at him and winked, giving him a thumbs-up "Told you I could take care of it." She mouthed silently.

_Oh darn it._

"How about you? You _do_ seem to like this fine, young and beautiful lady. How much do you like her?" Solidad asked Drew this time.

"I, uh, I, eh, uhh, err, I,"

The world around Drew spun like a tornado on steroid. How would he answer that question? It was as if he was already confessing to May. He fully knew that he wasn't prepared for this, what was supposed to happen again? Just him and May, eating a cake peacefully, a one-sided romance on his part.

If he was to answer, he might as well tell her everything he liked about her. No lies, no sugar-coating of words.

"I like-"

"Oops no need to answer after all sir." Solidad interrupted him. "I could literally _feel_ your _overflowing_, _strong_, _ageless_, _undying_, _unwavering_ and _boundless_ love for this beautiful young lady." She added, gesturing her hands to make it sound all majestic as she said each word.

_Dammit Solidad!_

Drew then saw May stealing another glance at him. "We totally own this!" She mouthed this time.

If Drew wasn't blushing so much he would have facepalmed, really hard.

"Now I'm forty percent convinced!" Solidad continued. "Since you two have been dating, you two must have known the favorite or preferred cake of each other." She eyed May. "What is his favorite cake?"

Drew immediately knew it was a dead-end question, he never talked with May anything about the food he likes and dislikes. More especially about his favorite cake. Even he himself didn't know if he had a favorite cake. The only time he recalled talking with May was how badly he stuttered giving a pathetic excuse about the roses he gave.

Or how much he forgot to feed Dog again and again and again.

"Oh I know, it's Strawberry Cake." She answered confidently.

Drew's eye twitched as if what May said was something he would have never thought of. He certainly loved strawberry but he wasn't aware that such a flavor existed.

May suddenly glared sharp, pointed and poisoned-tipped daggers at him.

He gulped silently, realizing what he was supposed to do.

"Of course it's Strawberry Honey! I, I m-mean just Strawberry, Strawberry cake, Honey is you, because you're very sweet, a-and a-as if there such a flavor as strawberry honey, right?" He laughed awkwardly. "You certainly know a lot about me Darling!" He faked-squealed.

Too bad there's actually a Strawberry Honey Cake. But that doesn't matter to Solidad, she was having fun after all.

"Of course I do! We've been dating with years of experience!" May chuckled and playfully smacked Drew's shoulder. "That was close Grasshead! There's only so much I could handle you know!" She harshly mouthed.

Of course Solidad didn't care whatever lie the two of them would come up with, everything was going exactly according to her plan smoothly.

"Awwe that is so sweet! And what about her? What is her favorite cake?"

Then Drew's nervous laughing came to a halt. How would he answer that? Would he just come up with whatever flavor and let May confirm it for him just like what he did earlier?

He thought hard, he was very afraid of messing things up. He could let May confirm a flavor he would say and it'll be all over as if nothing ever happened, well not exactly like that but there was a problem about that idea –the more he thought of cake flavors the less he seemed to know anything about them.

Panic and its miraculous and enigmatic works.

_Chocolate cake? But that's too plain, it should have an additional classy name or whatever. Dammit, and was there ever a Bavarian Mint flavor? I'm sure I've heard of it. Wait what if it wasn't a cake flavor? Oh no, even 'Bavarian' sounds too weird to be an actual word. Oh my god why didn't I take a look at the menu earlier?!_

"M-my d-da-darling doesn't have a favorite. She likes all flavors of cake."

May looked at him with bewildered eyes, as if what he said just raised the difficulty bar of their dire situation by a hundred.

But May just breathed in deeply before answering. No matter how dire the situation would get, there was no way of stopping her from getting those cakes.

"Ye-yes! I do! Really!" May responded quickly after regaining her posture. "I mean they are all the same kind of cake. Why should we label them to lesser categories and pick out favorites? As a lover of such aesthetic nourishment, I find it my deepest virtue to not choose a favorite but have them all as the same one beneficial and fulfilling diet everyone should enjoy."

Then there was a minute of silence.

"I, I, uh, never thought of it that way." Solidad replied thoughtfully. "Anyway." She continued as she folded back the piece of paper and placed it inside her pocket. "Time for the main trial!"

For several minutes after that profound statement from May, Drew finally closed his gaping mouth.

"Main trial?" Drew and May said in unison.

"Oh no." Drew pressed his temples. "I'm not ready for this."

"Oh yes!" May fist bump the air. "I'm so ready for this!"

A lot of things ran through Drew's mind, main trials meant a lot of things. In some video games he played, main trials were where you fight difficult boss battles. So he concluded that the situation was getting to its most absurd stage which was most probably Drew's worst yet most beautiful dream –kissing May.

Of course what else could be more embarrassingly worse than kissing?

Solidad had really outdone herself this time, she really was rooting for Drew that she had to do stuffs her way than wait it out knowing how much Drew was unbearably a wimp towards the girl he loved.

And Drew wanted to kiss May, if he could kiss her freely he would do it as often as he would flick his hair. And _that_ is a lot. But in real life? He wasn't sure, he didn't know if his heart could take it. He felt that his heart might stop beating when they would kiss as if it was taking a deep breath with him.

But seeing it the other way around, this was the perfect chance for him to put into good use the kiss-practice he'd been doing every other night with his May-pillow.

He promised himself that he would stop the habit but he never did, placing a goodnight kiss on the pillow already had a sentimental value in his heart.

He took a quick glance at May, she still has that determined face.

_Why can't I just be as determined as she is?!_

"All you have to do is stick close to each other as I would take a commemorative photo of you both." Solidad answered as she held up a camera.

"Wait, that's it?!" They both answered in unison, heavily appalled.

"Yep! It's for our store." She answered gleefully. "What did you guys think?"

"N-no, no-nothing!" Drew stammered, fanning his face in poor attempt at cooling down his warming cheeks. "Nothing romantic such as kissing or hugging."

"Or kissing while hugging!" May inserted.

"WHAT?!" Drew looked at her, greatly surprised.

"You didn't think of that?" She asked.

"Well, I, uh, I could have, I think? I mean-" Drew stuttered harder.

"No doubt about it! You two really are such a cute couple!" Solidad squealed. "Now please stay close to each other as I'll take a picture."

Despite Drew's protest and blushing madly, he was able to stick close with May. May smiled happily as Solidad took their picture.

"I shall now take your order." Solidad happily took out a small scratchpad.

And for the first time in Drew's life, he had never seen May so happy before that he felt his heart floated somewhere around his esophagus.

All is well that ends well.

…..

"Today was so satisfying!" May answered in a sing-sang voice. "Today sure is the best day ever!"

"Of course it would be." Drew replied as they walked out of the store. "With all those cakes, you could be happy non-stop for a couple of weeks."

Drew was right about that, with all those cakes, Drew couldn't think of anything happier than the girl right beside him. He may never admit it verbally, but inwardly Drew could say the same thing for him. Even though it was just pretend, a date is a date.

"It's not just that silly." May stopped walking and immediately held his hand. "It's because I get to spend this special day with you."

Drew swore he felt his gut do a multiple backflip.

_It's because she was able to spend this special day with him?_

"What are you saying April?" Drew looked away even though May had already seen him blush multiple times today.

She tightened her grip on his hand one last time before letting go.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me today." She smiled as the light early afternoon breeze danced her caramel hair like falling leaves in mid-autumn.

Drew suddenly had that overwhelming urge to hug her, like on some random frequent occasions. She seemed to have become more beautiful as the days passed. Her sapphire orbs reminded him of the sky without clouds –warm and clear.

"You look pitiful begging me for it so I thought-" He was then interrupted with a pair of warm and moist lips that suddenly pressed against his right cheek.

So much for his crude and cool-act remark.

Realizing her mistake, May instantly pulled herself away and cupped her mouth. "Sorry Drew!" She apologized right away, her face red with embarrassment. "I knew we were just pretending but I got carried away! I'm really sorry!"

May bowed her head repeatedly.

Drew just had that dumbfounded look however. After a minute he turned his back against her and started to walk away.

"It's fine June." He answered without looking back.

May gazed at his retreating figure. "There he goes again walking away suddenly with no apparent logical reason."

He waved his hand back at her while walking. It didn't matter where he was going for the moment, as long as he could hide his face from May. It was the very first time he felt that elated in his life –he couldn't stop smiling.

It was as if someone glued a smile on his face. He even feared that it would become permanent.

_Dammit I'm so happy right now I could die!_

Then he suddenly felt his mobile rang.

**One Image Received**

He clicked a button and an image popped out, it was the picture Solidad took of them earlier.

**Advance Merry Christmas Drew! ;) Please tell me how awesome I am!**

"Solidad!" Drew jumped happily. "You're the best!"

And thus Drew Hayden wasn't able to sleep for a couple of days.

Or weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: And thus the story ends haha thank you to those who read and reviewed this story! It was of very great help :D And also to Rach, yeah I hope you like the story ahaha it's been crazy and I hope it was your kind of crazy,xD

Stay cool and awesome everyone!


End file.
